Space Between
by xPowerofThreex
Summary: Songfic: Space Between by the Dave Matthews Band. Chris's secret is out, what does he think? Shows the relationship between Mother and Son. AN R&R! Im not too good at summaries.


You cannot quit me so quickly  
Is no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But Ive got all the time for you, love

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows, once again on another demon hunt. This had to be the one he was after, he was running out of time! HE had to save Wyatt, he couldn't go back to the future knowing he had failed, failed to save his family, and failed to give himself a happy life. He heard the sound of footsteps as someone approached the landing that led to the attic. Panicking, he shut the book and turned to orb. Just as he started to glow he hear a voice. "Chris?" He sighed, not quick enough. Turning around, he saw Piper. His mind flashed back to a not so distant memory. "I want you to leave and never come back." The day his mother had told him never to come back…..but he had and now….now everyone knew his secret. "Hey." He said, studying her face. Her features did not show anger….instead it showed guilt and sorrow but also happiness and love? This was a foreign concept to them. His family had been friendly but never happy or loving around him, especially Leo. But even now that was changing. "Hi." Piper said softly, looking rather unsure of what to say. There was an uncomfortable pause…a space. But then…. 

The space between, the tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The space between, the wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep us safe from the pain 

Piper rushed forward before he could get away and hugged him…..hard. Chris was in shock. What was she doing? Unconsicously, he hugged her back….just as hard. What was HE doing? Last time he checked, he was 23, not 3 and running to mommy. Abruptly, he saw the hurt in Piper's eyes. He felt his body swell with guilt and quickly tried to amend the situation. "Mom…wait Im sorry….I…I…" he stopped at Piper's look of shock and surprise. He raised a brow in confusion, what was wrong. He turned and looked around, there was no demon, so why was she looking like that? Then he stopped and faced her, his face dawning in realization. "Piper…umm….Im sorry." HE quickly orbed out but not before he heard her say "Wait!" He ignored her.

Will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like will it rain today?  
We waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games were playing

Were strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild-eyed beast you be  
The space between, the wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep us safe from the pain

Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold you...

Look at us spinning out in the madness of a rollercoaster  
You know you went off like the devil in a church  
In the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we dont take this ship down

The space between, where you smile and hide  
Where youll find me if I get to go  
The space between, the bullets in our fire fight  
Is where Ill be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls splashed in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room  
The space between, our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain 

He felt a rush as he arrived at his destination, the back room of P3. It was familiar, all the time he had spent here with Wyatt, looking for new and exciting places to discover. Of course…that had been before Wyatt had been turned evil. Before his life had spiraled out of control and he had come here, to family that did not know or understand him. He sunk onto his old bed, hands cradling his head in despair. Is this what he had to look forward to? Uncomfortable silence and awkward situations? Is that why his secret had surfaced? His body shook and tears fell, gliding down in cheeks in random and awkward trails. He touched his hand to his face in surprise, he was crying? He had not done that in so long. Since….

flashback

Chris was fourteen that day, the day was his birthday. He had been excited, who wasn't when they had a day to celebrate themselves? His mom had been making a cake, his favorite, chocolate with white icing. (A/N: its my favorite so itll work ) Chris had been bouncing around, already hyperactive. "Mom! Where's everbody? Are they coming?!!" As he headed into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes widening, he saw the worst thing anyone could ever imagine, Wyatt. There he was, holding two items, an anthame and….their mother. Wyatt smirked, "Happy Birthday Chris!" With this sentiment, he plunged the anthame into Piper, smiling in triumph at her wounded expression. "NO!!" Chris screamed, lunging forward, only to be thrown into a wall, wounded as he watched Wyatt disappear in blue-black orbs. Jumping to his feet, Chris raced towars his mother. "Mom….please….don't go." His mother's eyes gazed at him, a sad expression settling in. "Chris….I love you….be good." With that, her eyes cloased as drew her last breath. "NO!!" Chris shouted, tears endlessing driving into the ground. "Dad! Please! COME!! I NEED YOU." He yelled to the air, he waited and waited until finally, he collapsed, sobbing as he rocked his mother's body back and forth, clutching her in his arms.

end flashback

His eyes were hollow, lost in the image of his mother's body. "Mom." He whispered:I hope I saved you, I need you." He heard a voice, "I'm here." Jerking around, he saw Piper. "M-Piper." He began, "How much did you see?" She smiled sadly, "Enough." She whispered. She walked towards him slowly, opening her arms as she embraced him, allowing hims the freedom to think and feel comforted, something he had not felt in years. "Mom…" he started. She looked up, "I love you." She smiled, her face radiating with happiness. "Chris…" This time, he looked up, "I love you too." He looked at her for a moment before smiling, a real smile happy and….good. Now that space was filled, it would no longer stand between them, it was complete.

Take my hand  
cause were walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need dear  
The space between, whats wrong and right  
Is where youll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The space between, your heart and mine  
Is a space well fill with time  
The space between...


End file.
